Certain electronic devices employ voice-enabled user interfaces for the Human Computer Interaction. A natural language usage is becoming the interaction method of choice with certain electronic devices and appliances. A smooth transition from natural language to the intended interaction can play an increasingly important role in consumer satisfaction.